Silas
'''Silas '''is a character from Fire Emblem Fates who appears in Dimensional Clash IX. A Nohrian cavalier, Silas is first appointed as the leader of a squad of Nohrians sent to battle his best friend, Corrin (albeit reluctantly). He was pulled into the Clash along with the rest of the Nohrian Army. Appearance Silas is a young man who has mildly green eyes and is often dressed in greyish-black armor. His hair is gray, and it comes upwards in the front to form a shape that resembles a wave. A grey wave. Like one in the ocean. Equipment & Abilities Equipment *Sword *Javelin Personality Silas is very dedicated to his friends, especially Corrin, who is his closest friend and greatest motivation. Silas is a determined and hard worker who enjoys helping all of his friends solve problems that they encounter. Nonetheless Silas can be overtly critical of others, such as in his supports with Kagero or Hana. Pre-Clash Biography Silas grew up the Kingdom of Nohr and was best friends with Corrin when they were younger. One day, after Silas tried to sneak Corrin out of hiding from the Northern Fortress, Silas was nearly executed and was no longer able to see his friend. He became a knight in hopes of being able to see his friend again while in service of the Army. Notable Actions Nirn Silas first appears as a member of the Nohrian Army invading Helgen. He steps up to fight Isaac, only to be defeated by Isaac's skills with psynergy. Silas agrees to fight alongside Isaac after being defeated. StarCraft Silas appears in Starcraft outside of a Protoss inn. He is spotted by Sarah Gray and Tex. Disguised as an alien, Tex sneaks Sarah and Silas into the inn, acting as if they are prisoners. In the inn, they meet Medic, who is stealing a patient's organs in the next room over. The trio are joined by Medic and they sneak into a carrier, escaping the planet. Criminal Revolution Silas appears in Manhattan Beach. He meets an officer here, and Silas tells the officer of his travels in space with Sarah and Tex. The officer thinks that Silas is crazy, but Ivan appears out of a portal as Silas is about to be arrested, effectively confirming Silas' story. Relationships Corrin Corrin is Silas' closest friend. Silas joins the Nohrian Army and works as hard as he does just so that he can be reunited with his old friend. Trivia *While many people theorize that Silas is gay, this is simply not true, as Silas' A-support with Camilla reveals that he canonically had a crush on her while he and Corrin were friends at a young age. This would imply that, like Niles and Soleil, he is possibly bisexual. *Silas isn't in Fire Emblem Heroes. He probably wasn't considered handsome enough to be a hero. **Which is totally unfair by the way. Look at that beautiful hair. Category:Characters Category:Fire Emblem Category:Cardiackid Category:Player Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Nohrians Category:Humans Category:Lawful Good Category:Newcomers Category:Male Category:Cavaliers